The Other side of the Track
by Super 4 C
Summary: an alternate look at what might have been in the bleach world, different alliances will be formed, different rivialaries will appear. First up the empowering of a character that was completely underused thus far! Read and review to make the process better


So this is my twist on the bleach universe, contrary to this starting chapter Tatsuki will not be the central focus nor the Mary sue but will be one of the group so please read and review 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up is never usually this painful, at least never had it been this painful for the girl in question. Tatsuki Arisawa let out a groan as she stirred from the Bed she'd been placed in, her memory a mass jumble of events of how she got to what looked to be the School infirmary. Nobody seemed to be around, and judging from the mass of screams that where coming from outside she had a fair guess at why.

She pulled herself to her feet, trying to shrug off the pain that was coming from her shoulder, 'Odd' she mused, she could feel a large amount of pain yet there were no wounds or signs of injury. She paused clutching her head with her hand as flashes came past her, Vaguely she remembered that something... a spirit?... yes a spirit, a bad one to be sure attacked her and Inoue... she got hit in shoulder and then darkness.

She growled at herself for not remembering something important like this, seeing ghosts wasn't unusual for her she'd seen a few here and there and that was why she knew that it was an "evil" ghost that had done this to her, but wait Inoue had been with been with her hadn't she? The train of thoughts made her jump like her stomach had literally tied itself in a knot.

Normally she could sense Inoue like she was a part of herself but as if to make matters worse this had seemed to fail her to and so her next course of action became clear, screw the shoulder! And with that she took to a sprint clearly leaving the hall, the school, the school gates and several over things in the dust as she began to search frantically for her friend.

Across town in a small shop sat a strange man with a pale complexion and a rather odd stripy hat, he sat looking at the two individuals his lifelong friend had brought him, friends of the boy who was causing quiet a ruckus at the moment, never had he expected them to exhibit powers, especially ones this unique, he'd have to erase their memories for now at least if only to spare them any bad memories until the time came when The real threat arrived. He sighed before turning to a black cat that was once laying peacefully by the door.

"Another one?" he merely questioned offhandedly _'Why not, we've only had to why not his entire class that Kid needs to wear a bio-hazard sign or something,'_

"I think so, it's a tad weaker then these two, I'll be back soon." The Cat replied in it's masculine voice before disappearing with a flash.

Tatsuki groaned as she stopped, her shoulder felt like it had been in a blender had whatever the ghost done been that serious, she sighed knowing that this was nothing to concern herself with her main goal was to find Inoue. This however wasn't to be the case, she had seen glimpse of these so called ghost freaks moving about the sky but most had been quickly dispatched by either a blue light or a they had descended on mass to area's that where at least a few miles away from her but now her luck it seemed had run out.

It had a tail, at least she thought it was a tail, like a dinosaurs, it struck the ground sending Tatsuki skidding a few feet backwards.

"Apologies my pretty," It hissed through it's disgusting masked face "I had meant to knock your pretty little head in, now I'll just have to savour your screams as I devour you,"

Tatsuki felt her whole body freeze up at this, she'd seen or at least she could particially remember what one had done to her before and now she was injured, completely alone and out of her league, she snapped out of these thoughts however as the beast leap forward at her, it's large jaws, shark like in appearance where fully open and extended, thick globs of drool dripped from it's jaws as it attempted to bite Tatsuki clean in half.

The Fear held her in place before just as it was about to bisect her, her body moved almost instinctively, time seemed to stand still in the brief moments as her legs pushed her backwards with strength she didn't even know she had. It's jaws ripped up the pavement as it missed her nimble frame, however as fortunate as she had been to dodge it's first strike she was not so lucky to dodge the second, before she could land it had brought one of it's oversized fists up and into her gut, but granted the sheer size of it and it's strength it may as well of aimed in her direction and it would have done damage.

She flew through the air for what seemed like an eternity, pained surged through her body, she felt a her mouth fill with irony tasting liquid as well as the various fluids that where in her stomach as the sheer force of the blow caused all her organs to seemingly compact and force everything out. A strange feeling filled her after her first second in the air, seemingly beyond pain, '_was this death?'_ She thought before she hit the inevitable, she finally hit an object in her path, a Wall no less.

She half expect her body to give out but it seemed the wall wasn't as strong as she had thought, she crashed through the wall such was the force, she slumped before falling free from the crater she had made, falling face down, odd sensation buzzed about her, it felt like all her bones hadn't just shattered from the impact, but that wasn't possible... was it? She felt herself teetering on the edge of Consciousness.

A Short Girl with pitch black hair ran with all the might her legs could take her, despite being de-powered from events beyond her control she was at least capable of taking out a few of these weakling hollows, she could feel herself tiring from not having her full powers but still she had to find Ichigo again, they had to put a stop to whatever that Quincy had done, as she flipped over another hollow quickly dispatching it with a spell to the head before landing. She glanced ahead to see a much larger hollow, a shark like Hollow stood staring at a building, no not a building a person.

She rushed to get closer, her duty compelling her to save the poor soul that had been attacked, however the closer she got the more she could make out the smaller bodies the hollow was looking at, first came the view of a second body... she couldn't really make out the poor individual that was stuck in the wall, only catching a glimpse of her legs, the other body however seemed familiar. Black spiky hair, a school uniform... her heart skipped a beat as she realised this could be Tatsuki, though she wasn't particularly close to her she did know that she was important to Ichigo. _'Oh please god don't let it be her' _was the only thought on her mind, anyone else she could forgive herself over but if anyone she'd at least met in this world would tear her apart.

The hollow turned to the diminutive black haired girl who was running at him, she smelled not unlike the girl that now lay slumped in front of him, the smell that had but a hint of power and yet something else seemed to be up with this particular runt, no matter food was food even if it smelled a bit funky. It's razor jaws came together in such a way that one may have interpreted as a smirk, it again leap towards it's prey like before however this time it's prey was swifter, the Girl was fast and nimble, she leapt above him, her hand ran across it's smooth masked head as she landed behind it.

Of Course it wasn't truly that she was faster than him, but smarter using it's own speed against it, it impacted into a building shortly before feeling several white hot pains in it's behind, it grumbled before realising that it had become lodged in the building it had flew so haphazardly into. It let out a pitched cry of rage as it struggled to free itself.

Rukia turned fast on her heal to survey the damage, the body in the wall now in sight, there was no mistaking it, she felt all life drain for her face as she glanced down at the doppelganger that lay at her feet , but what horrified her was not that her soul had become dislodged from her body, but more that her soul chain was nowhere to be found. Ichigo was going to kill her to say the least, she couldn't blame him for that this whole mess was her doing but that was something she couldn't change, at this moment in time she needed to get her to Ichigo fast before more hollows decided to snap her up.

It was at that point however that the Shark hollow finally broke out of the building, another fierce roar emanated from it's oversized jaws, so opened in rage that Rukia sword she was additional sets of teeth, not that she had long to gaze however as piece of rubble came whizzing past her face, she kneeled in front of Tatsuki's soul body, shielding it from harm until a piece struck her with such force that it caused her kneeing frame to be lifted off the ground and sent over her friends body.

Rukia's body instinctively tensed as she was sent rolling across the hard tarmac, her gigai body somewhat absorbing the damage before she came to a stop, forcing herself into a position ready to strike back, however as she saw that her earlier actions had done nothing more than pissed the large beast off some made her doubt that she would be able to kill it in her current position. She glanced down noticing Tatsuki who had been till now face down had been rolled onto her back, in her hands was gripped a rather long object, a second glance made her realise what it was but it couldn't be, Tatsuki was a human girl surely she didn't have such powers at her age did she?

Tatsuki was snapped out of her waking dream when she had heard a voice crying to her, at first it sounded like that new girl, Rukia who Ichigo was hanging out with, but that was silenced quickly by the sound of the earth breaking, now she lay eyes half open gazing at the sky above her. She didn't want to die she had some much she hadn't done yet, it wasn't fair!

'_Then live on' _a voice echoed in the back of her mind, was she going mad in the end was all she could think _'I'll help you this once, consider it a birthday gift, the day you woke' _the voice spoke before Tatsuki felt her body spring to life, like she'd just eaten about 50 candy bars in a minute, she pulled herself to her feet, glancing at the shark faced beast.

'_Just how the hell am I gonna kill that thing,'_ she thought glancing at the hideous creature

'_I told you I'd help you this once, now look at your hands,' _again echoed the voice, to which Tatsuki did, in her had was.. a sword, not a very long one though longer than a dagger, she couldn't believe she had been gripping it so tightly all this time.

'_Just let your body flow and you'll survive I promise you,'_ came yet another echo, Not one to question this bizarre experience Tatsuki did as she was told, she drew the blade and glanced it quickly before returning her gaze to the beast.

"A Shinigami... oh this is fortunate I'm going to enjoy eating both of you," it sniggered running it's tongue along it's lips before it leapt again ready to rip Tatsuki to pieces this time without fail.

Tatsuki breathed deep, she wouldn't be pushed around by this thing anymore, it drew closer with each second and she felt her body move on it's own, with a flash of light Tatsuki made her own move, she now stood with her back to the beast not sure what she had done other than that she was alive, for now however she felt the same energy that had pulled her to her feet leave her and once again she fell to the ground in a trance like state.

The hollow however was not so lucky, it lay bisected from a strike so fast it couldn't comprehend it and now it lay dead, fading from existence as it's body was sent off to be purified. Rukia simply stood shocked and dumbfounded, had she not seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed it possible, Ichigo was empowered because she had given him her powers, but this girl had demonstrated powers that took years for a normal shinigami to use.

"Tat...suki..." she murmured before realising her state, she moved fast to the girls side "Tatsuki! Tatsuki! Wa-wake up! Come on,"

'_You did well, but next time you won't have it so easy...' _once more did the voice speak to Tatsuki as she felt the last of her energy slip away as she once more drifted off to sleep.


End file.
